1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems for shipping containers, boxes and the like and, more particularly, to such security systems that can detect tampering with, or breaches in, surfaces of such containers or nuclear radiation from materials stored in the containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cargo is often shipped in standardized containers, such as those used on trucks, trains, ships and aircraft. Smaller units of cargo are typically shipped in cardboard boxes and the like. It is often difficult or impossible to adequately guard these containers and boxes while they are in transit, such as on the high seas. In addition, some shipments originate in countries where port or rail yard security may not be adequate. Consequently, these containers and boxes are subject to tampering by thieves, smugglers, terrorists, and other unscrupulous people. A breached container can, for example, be looted or surreptitiously loaded with contraband, such as illegal drugs, weapons, explosives, contaminants or a weapon of mass destruction, such as a nuclear weapon or a radiological weapon, with catastrophic results. Alternatively, a nuclear or radiological weapon can be loaded by a rogue state or terrorist organization into such a container for shipment without necessarily breaching the container.
Such breaches and weapons are difficult to detect. The sheer number of containers and boxes being shipped every day makes it difficult to adequately inspect each one. Even a visual inspection of the exterior of a container is unlikely to reveal a breach. Shipping containers are subject to rough handling by cranes and other heavy equipment. Many of them have been damaged multiple times in the natural course of business and subsequently patched to extend their useful lives. Thus, upon inspection, a surreptitiously breached and patched container is likely to appear unremarkable. Furthermore, many security professionals would prefer to detect breached containers and radioactive cargoes prior to the containers entering a port and possibly preventing such containers from ever entering the port. The current method of placing a seal across the locking mechanism of a container door is of limited value, whether there is a physical breach of the container or not, because the nuclear or radiological weapon could be loaded by terrorist as legitimate cargo. For example, the terrorists could circumvent or corrupt inventory controls and cargo manifest delivery systems using unscrupulous confederates. A single breach or circumvention of a cargo delivery system by whatever means can have catastrophic consequences.